


[Art] Serendipity

by Nonexistenz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [MarvelRBB 2020] Everyone is born with their soulmates name imprinted somewhere on their skin. Of course, with how many planets there were that doesn’t exactly make it any easier to actually find the person made for you. To think Loki would have never found his, if he wouldn’t have coincidentally ended up on Sakaar by pure chance... he was just so very glad and lucky that he did.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	[Art] Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/gifts).



> I won the jackpot again and had the pleasure of Eli pinch-hitting this! Thank you so much for giving this ship a chance and adding to the few soft Frostmaster fics out there, darling! You are awesome! <3 
> 
> Everyone please go check out the amazing [fic by elle1991 here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409130)

[](https://imgur.com/zIPobJe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/638860292659494912)


End file.
